


Don't think of pink elephants, don't think of pink elephants (you just thought of pink elephants, didn't you?)

by writerwithoutcause



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Introspection, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott-Centric, Set after Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithoutcause/pseuds/writerwithoutcause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what everyone thinks, Scott isn't stupid. A little slow on the uptake, maybe, but, hey, not everyone can be a genius like Stiles or Lydia. Just because he’s bad at remembering things, or thinking things through, or asking questions before doing what his friends ask of him doesn't mean he’s thick (though letting Stiles “teach” him how to control his pulse and so, his shift, by letting himself get beaten up by a bunch of thugs certainly wasn't the smartest thing he’d ever done).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't think of pink elephants, don't think of pink elephants (you just thought of pink elephants, didn't you?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scott McCall: A (brief, sloppy) character study.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561314) by [middlecyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/pseuds/middlecyclone). 



Despite what everyone thinks, Scott isn't stupid. A little slow on the uptake, maybe, but, hey, not everyone can be a genius like Stiles or Lydia. Just because he’s bad at remembering things, or thinking things through, or asking questions before doing what his friends ask of him doesn't mean he’s thick (though letting Stiles “teach” him how to control his pulse and so, his shift, by letting himself get beaten up by a bunch of thugs certainly wasn't the _smartest_ thing he’d ever done). Sometimes, he's too trusting for his own good.

And, anyway, he’s not the only one around who can’t keep up with the Beautiful, Brilliant Banshee and the Reckless, Rude Researcher (and he was probably too proud of that alliteration, considering he'd had to search "adjectives that start with R" on the internet, but the names were so accurate it was funny). Hell, most people couldn't keep up with those two and their train of thought, which is partly the reason why they’re both (all) still alive, really, Scott thinks a little guiltily though, he knows that actually, logically,  he did the best he could to keep everyone safe and alive. But sometimes it just wasn't enough, and some people ended up dying anyway (Scott sometimes doubts that he’ll _ever_ be able to do enough to keep everyone safe).

Anyway, point is, he’s not stupid, even if he’s not gonna be nominated for the Nobel Prize anytime soon (although, considering the shit he’s been though, he thinks he deserves half a dozen Nobel Prizes for Peace, just for not killing someone - honestly, they all do, even Derek).

Point is, he’s not dumb, point is, he has a werewolf nose and knows about the thing going on between Isaac and Allison, all the flirting and the mixed signals and sexual tension. _Dear god,_ the sexual tension. If that’s what Derek’d had to go through whenever Scott was around Allison before, before they broke up (took a break, needed some time apart, _oh, who are you kidding, Scottie_? You _so_ broke up), no wonder the guy was always grumpy. (Tough, at least, in Scott’s defense, Derek hadn't dated Allison before she got together with Scott. He would've known if they had. Probably. _God_ , he hopes Derek never dated Allison, that would be just too much to bear.)

Thing is, thing is... Scott knows about Isaac and Allison, and it’s fine, _really_ , he wishes them all the happiness in the world. He likes Kira these days, anyway, and, going by her scent, she might just like him back. But the fact remains that if he _never_ has to smell Allison and Isaac’s sexual frustration ever again it’ll be too soon. Because, honestly, it's like discovering that his parents had had sex in order to have him all over again every time he's in the room with them. _Gross, dude!_

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped into my head one day when I was thinking about synecdoche's character study. It goes from comedy to a little serious stuff and angst to comedy again I don't even know how to tag it. I's mostly comedy, though.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to tell me what you thought of it!
> 
> (Fun fact: I actually had to google "adjectives that start with R", too.)


End file.
